


Two Green-Eyed Monsters

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (spoilers!): Harry loves taking Ron's cock - anyway, anywhere. Draco catches them at it, and his jealousy burns and he vows to have Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Green-Eyed Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Fill for a Slutty!Harry Comment Meme on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No copyright infringement is intended.

Fucking Snape. He knew nothing of what the Dark Lord demanded or of the pressures Draco was under. How dare he offer to help Draco or to _protect_ him? Bastard. The corridors Draco walked down toward the dungeon were silent and eerie, the majority of the castle having long since gone to sleep. Draco strode down the corridor, not bothering to keep a lookout for prefects. His father still held excessive influence, inner-circle displeasure from the Dark Lord notwithstanding.

A thump and a groan from behind a closed wooden door off the corridor gave Draco pause. No one should be out of bed at this hour. Draco smirked; he hadn’t lorded his position and power over any firsties in a while – evil plotting tended to take up one’s time – and he could use a pick-me-up.

Slamming the door open revealed a seldom used classroom, empty but for two pale forms in the corner who were too busy to hear Draco’s entrance. All of Draco’s planned threats and condescension flew from his mind as he watched the ginger Weasel place his freckly cock at the crack of a round, plump, utterly _fuckable_ arse belonging to _Potter_. Draco stood frozen, mouth gaping at the scene before him: Weasel’s bumbling grip slipping over his own cock while Potter’s long, lithe form undulated seductively beneath him. Draco swallowed and adjusted his pants. The quivering thighs, sweat-soaked back, and peek of pink arsehole had Draco re-thinking his hatred of Potter, his role in the war, even the pre-eminence of the Dark Lord. Because, truly, shouldn’t the one to be declared Master-of-All-Wizards be the one whose body resembled that of a god? And why the fuck was Potter with the _Weasel_ of all people?

Draco stood silently (though it was difficult) as the ginger pushed his fat cock into Potter. Draco assured himself that his continued hard-on was solely due to the sex-god bottoming, not the freckled freak topping. Daring to slip his hand into his robes as he watched Potter’s body hit the desk in front of him from the force of Weasley’s thrusts and heard the mewls and pants that came forth from Potter’s lips, Draco quickly wanked himself nearly to completion. Only when he saw Potter’s cock – his _cock_ , fuck - release vast spurts of thick white fluid onto the castle floor did Draco come. He rested his body against the doorjamb for a quick second before slipping himself away, pressing the door shut, and walking briskly down the hall. Draco wasn’t interested in watching sappy platitudes between the boys in the classroom; he had new lust-driven-plotting to plot if he was to bring Potter to his bed (or desk, or, fuck, any wall in the castle to be honest). He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys _always_ got what they wanted, including that delectable, entirely fuckable arse of Potter’s. 


End file.
